The present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of outputting a scroll display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for detecting a movement of a case for accommodating the display apparatus and outputting a scroll display in accordance with the movement.
In general, the amount of information that can be shown on the display screen of a display apparatus mounted on a device such as a portable terminal or a hand phone is small. Thus, the display apparatus is provided with a function referred to as the so-called scroll display function by which, if an entire image cannot be shown on the display screen, only a partial range of the image is shown on the display screen and the display range of the image can then be shifted by operating a button. In general, this scroll display function is implemented in an apparatus such as a personal computer by adoption of a display operation method. Since the size of an operation section of a portable terminal is also determined under strict constraints, however, an operation carried out on a button to implement the scroll display function in such a portable terminal cannot be said to be an operation that can be performed with a high degree of convenience.
For the reason described above, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-7027 discloses a technology for detecting a movement of a display apparatus in the forward, backward, left or right and scrolling the display of an image as well at the same time to the direction of the movement. In accordance with the technology, it is possible to get rid of the cumbersomeness of the operation to be otherwise carried out to scroll the display of the image and thus implement the scroll display function matching the intuition of a human being.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-7027 is a technology adopted in a display apparatus as a technology capable of outputting a scroll display of an image if the data of the image has been stored in a display memory employed in the display apparatus. Thus, if the amount of the data of the image is greater than the storage capacity of the display memory, the technology is not capable of implementing the scroll display function for the image.
In order to solve this problem, it is conceivable to increase the storage capacity of the display memory employed in the display apparatus. In general, however, it is difficult to increase the storage capacity of the display memory employed in the display apparatus, once the memory has been incorporated in the apparatus. In particular, in the case of a display apparatus mounted on a device such as a portable terminal or a hand phone, the case for incorporating the display apparatus is small. Thus, it is even more difficult to increase the storage capacity of the display memory employed in such a display apparatus.
In addition, increasing the storage capacity of such as a display memory raises new problems such as a higher cost and rising power consumption.